


9:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darkness was Reverend Amos Howell's companion as it concealed him from a hungry creature.





	9:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Darkness was Reverend Amos Howell's companion as it concealed him from a hungry creature by a few trees in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
